Measurement of resting energy expenditure, energy of physical activity and total energy expenditure in obese and nonobese prepubertal children. Validation of the predication equations used to determine resting energy expenditure in this population. Validation of the heart-rate monitoring method in determining energy of physical activity in this patient population.